Napoleon Kowing
:"Bang! God I love being a mercenary" :- Napoleon Kowing Napoleon Kowing, is a mercenary for hire and is his known for his participation in many wars. He true allegiance however lies with the EOTI, and any contracts he accepts is for the benefit of the EOTI mission. His skills doesn't come cheap which is something that is backed by an impressive record with the exception of Norway where he lost most of his team in the Meteor strike. In C.D. 55 when the EOTI changes their name to the Divine Crusaders, his purpose doesnt change, he supports the DC the same way. When DC allies with the EF and Britannia, as an act of good faith, they contract Napoleon to infiltrate the rebellion in Japan. He sees his chance in October of the year when a Brittianian convoy carrying a mysterious Cargo is ambushed by Rebel forces. Armed with a Burai equipped with a prototype Tesla Driver, he joins the battle and is instrumental in the Rebel victory. Impressed with his skills the Rebellion asks him to join to which he replies, "Sure, but my services don't come cheap." Back at the Rebel base Napoleon sneaks into the storage area to find out about the cargo. He uses a hacking program designed by DC to overwrite the security and automatically open the container. Inside is a person bound up and wearing a face mask. He removes the bindings and the mask which reveals a beautiful young woman. He prepares to lift her body, she opens her eyes, makes contact with his, and within an instant Napoleon falls on the floor in pain, his mind on fire. It takes a few minutes for the pain to dissipate, and when he is able to think coherently again, the woman is gone. He knows that something has changed and only that woman could tell him what. It is C.D. 57 on an April morning, where a nation-wide broadcast occurs. A Masked man takes the stage claiming to bring freedom to the Japanese with his order of the Black Knights. Napoleon listens to the broadcast inside of his Burai Extra Information First Team Napoleon's first team prior to C.D. 52 is made up of 4 members. Erin Neish, a computer whiz and hacker, was gifted from birth thanks to being a Coordinator and his skills made him the man to deal with any computer related issues of the team. It is unknown why he was on the battlefield at the incident. Sherlene Anschutz, a beautiful and merciless killer, was the sniper of the team. Napoleon was saved many times thanks to her assistance. Duncan Anschutz, Sherlene's brother, was the added brawn and used a reinforced Gouf to defeat his foes. Lastly was Garth Zimm. He was the EOTI liason, providing intel and missions for Napoleon. Only he and Napoleon worked with EOTI and they made sure to never let the others know. Napoelon believes Gath to be the only survivor Negative Portal Only known to the top members of the DC, Napoleon is in fact living proof of an alternate dimension being the only survivor to come through in a mobile suit cockpit filled with 2 other people. EOTI as they were known at the time picked up the suit before anyone else could find out about it and trained Napoleon from young shaping him to be the mercenary he is today. Personality Napoleon is always smiling and laughing, enjoying people's company. But under that facade he is a military genius, trained from young to pilot and use many different machines. He will kill anything that hinders his completion of a mission, even his own friends. Relations DC Napoleon trusts only the scientist who "maintained" him and the soldier who trained him in DC. Napoelon could never fully trust Garth however since he always had an ulterior motive. Quotes "Nothing loves you more than the sweet embrace of your death"